Confessions: They're Not Your Kids
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Part 3 of the Confessions Series. Hermione Granger tells her husband, Ron Weasley the truth about her sleeping with his best friend, Harry Potter, the fact that the two people that he thought was his kids, Rose and Hugo, are Harry's kids, and she has divorce papers, ending the marriage. Pairings – Harry/Hermione/Susan
1. Ron and Hermione

**Confessions - "They're Not Your Kids"** – Rating **M**

Summary – **_Hermione Granger_** **tells her husband,** ** _Ron Weasley_** **the truth about her sleeping with his best friend,** ** _Harry Potter_** **, the fact that the two people that he thought was his kids,** ** _Rose_** **and** ** _Hugo_** **, are** ** _Harry's_** **kids, and she has divorce papers, ending the marriage.**

Pairings – **Harry/Hermione/Susan**

Warnings – **Features some swearing and scenes that some may find upsetting**

-Confessions-

 **Red Heaven, Herne Bay, Kent, England**

 **17th April 2017**

Hermione Granger was sitting in the living room of her home, Red Heaven, which she had rented along with her husband, Ron Weasley. The house, although she didn't know, was owned by the father of her children, Rose and Hugo, albeit leased to them through a company called TriHal Potioneers, owned by the Potter family.

Hermione had, in the last few days, finally admitted, and got together, with the love of her life, and the father of her children, Harry Potter, in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Harry had been involved in a marriage, where apart from fathering Hermione's children, had been faithful to his, now, ex-wife, Ginny Weasley. Hermione decided that it was time for her to tell Ron the truth about Rose and Hugo.

Ron walked into the living room, noticing the change In Hermione's mood. She had spent most of the last few months sleeping in the guest bedroom at Red Heaven, giving Ron the feeling that she was avoiding him.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Ron said, slowly approaching her. He wasn't aware that in Hermione's bag carried two bombshells to their relationship. "Over the last few months, I've noticed that you have changed quite a bit. You haven't slept in the same bed as me, you have been working late quite a lot and we haven't talked to each other as much. Are you all right?"

Hermione recoiled at her (soon to be) ex-husbands forwardness. There again some of their year mates describe him as ' _A typical Gryffindor, charging in, damn the torpedoes_ '. She tried to move backwards but Ron stopped her from doing so.

"I can't do this Ron," she said, breathing heavily, "Our marriage, I can't do this. I've lied to you once to often during our marriage."

"What do you mean? Ron asked, confused about his wife's statement. "How do you mean you've 'lied once to often during our marriage'?"

"I…I've not told you several things." Hermione said, starting to cry, "Damn it…I should have got Harry to tell you. Its…its about Rose and Hugo."

"WHAT? What do you mean it's about Rose and Hugo?" Ron said, getting more concerned. "I know you've said that they take after their grandparents and that Rosie seems to be a danger magnet, but they are our children, they're bound to be mad at times!"

"That's…that's the crux of the problem Ronald." Hermione said, pulling a piece of paper from her bag. "They're not your kids."

"Of course they're my children. I've been married to you for fifteen years." Ron said, worried about his wife. "I would know if they wasn't as I know you've not slept with anyone else…have you?"

"Rose and Hugo…the kids are Harry's children." Hermione rushed, hoping Ron wouldn't go mad at her.

"Say it again?" Ron said, confused, "Rose and Hugo are Harry's children?"

"That is what I said Ronald. Harry is the father of Rosie and Hugo." Hermione said, her head facing towards the floor. "When we had problems before Rosie. I have a test done of both of our outputs, and it came back."

"What did it say?" Ron asked, slowly getting annoyed with his wife and Harry. "Merlin's pants woman, what the bloody hell did it say?"

"I think you need to read the results yourself. I don't think you're going to like it." Hermione said, handing Ron a piece of parchment from her bag. Ron looked at the sheet and then punched the wall in anger. He looked at Hermione, upset at what he had read.

"You…you mean that I…I'm sterile?" Ron shouted, his anger getting the better of him. He threw a lamp at Hermione, only just missing her. "How long…how long have you known?"

"About thirteen years I have known about your condition." Hermione said, trying to avoid becoming the target of Ron's temper. "I have known since before Rosie was born. I went to see Harry at his Islington flat as I needed to drop some documents over to him from the DMLE.

"He and Ginny were not talking as she had accused him of having an affair with Lavender, but he couldn't have had one as they are second cousins, as Lavender's grandfather was his great-uncle. Anyway, we got drunk and had sex. When we woke up the following morning, we acted as if nothing happened between us. I came back here that night and claimed that I had worked late at the office.

"After three visits to Harry, and three nights of sex, I found out that I was pregnant with his child. I found out that at the same time, Ginny was pregnant with her second child, Al, but Harry and Ginny had several arguments because of the name they were going to give him. Ginny wanted to name him Albus but Harry wanted to name him something else. The arguments also were about Harry continuously working overtime at the Ministry, as the Auror Department was short handed.

"Anyway, a month after Percy got promoted to Deputy Minister, I got the promotion to Assistant Head of the DMLE, and then a few months later Rose was born." Hermione said, smiling at the memories. "The hardest thing was seeing Harry's face when I gave birth to Rose, and again with Hugo."

"I'm going to murder Potter when I next see him! Does my sister know?" Ron shouted, clenching his fist.

"Ginny found out about Rose and Hugo yesterday Ron," Hermione confirmed, handing over a set of papers to Ron. "I'm sorry Ron, I know it is sad to say but I have got us a divorce. The kids and I are moving into Grimmauld Place today, that's why I have had Harry take them on a daytrip."

"You…you're leaving me?" Ron spluttered, crying after he read the divorce papers. "Fifteen years of marriage being thrown down the pan. All because I can't perform?"

"I'm sorry mate," Ron heard from the doorway. "I thought you would like to say goodbye to Rosie and Hugo before they move into Grimmauld Place."

Ron turned around and saw the person who he thought was his best friend. He raised his fist, connecting with Harry's gut. Hermione ran over to Harry to comfort him. Harry frowned at her.

"No, Hermione, I deserved it." Harry said, rubbing the place where Ron had hit him. Hermione looked at him shocked. Harry looked at her, noticing the concern and shock on her face. "No, I'm serious Hermione, I did take his wife from him."

"Harry's right," Ron said, annoyed with him. "And to think that I stood with that Judas so many times. This is the thanks I get, I give up. You know, Ginny was right; I should never have slept with a Mudblood.

"Ron, I'm sorry that I slept with your wife, but I'm not sorry that we made those two miracles." Harry said, referring to Rose and Hugo. "Plus, it gives you the opportunity to share the rest of your life with the woman you have really loved for years.

"I know you had feelings for Parvati and I know you only married Hermione because I was stupid enough to fall for your sister, stupid because I didn't know she was going to be the school broomstick. That plus I was stupid not to admit my feelings for Hermione that is."

With that, Harry, Susan, Hermione, Rose and Hugo left Red Heaven, Hermione taking her suitcase with her remaining possessions, leaving Ron to a bottle of Firewhiskey and his own thoughts.

-Confessions-

Based on characters and themes introduced in the **Harry Potter** series by JK. The Original Authors rights are respected.

The next " _Confessions_ " series poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 22nd April 2016. Just click Like to "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

Please remember to review as it means that I can improve my stories…thanks


	2. Susan

**Confessions - They're Not Your Kids -** Rating **M** **\- Susan's Point Of View**

-Confessions-

 **A/N** \- I've had quite a few people message me about how Harry and Hermione are in the wrong about the affair, etc, and how they feel sorry for Ron. I must admit that when I wrote it, I wanted Harry and Hermione to be the ones to be in the wrong, but I wanted them together as it sets up the New Batch storyline.

People have been asking where Susan was when all this was happening, and why I only mentioned her in the final lines. Susan knew about Harry and Hermione having the affair and kept quiet about it for reasons known only to her. In the original draft of the story, she was planned to have a much bigger part, but in the end her speaking parts got removed and so she became a background character.

One of the reviews posted to this story, by lunaz, inspired me that much, I have used part of it in Susan's anger at Harry and Hermione.

Anyway, this chapter, in Susan's POV, deals with the fallout of the confession made by Hermione to Ron.

-Confessions-

 **Red Heaven, Herne Bay, Kent, England**

 **17th April 2017**

Susan Amelia Bones followed Harry Potter and his two children with Hermione Granger, Rose and Hugo from the porch to the living room of Red Heaven, the house that Ron Weasley and his ex-wife, Hermione Granger, lease from the Potter family investments, TriHal Potioneers. Having spent the day with Rose and Hugo, she was worried about Albus and Lily Potter, and her son, Arthur Bones, who were spending the day with Harry's ex-wife, Ginny Weasley.

Susan was the Consort of Harry Potter by virtue of a Line Continuance Contract inherited from her Aunt, Amelia Bones, and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. As a former Auror, head of the DMLE and now Deputy Minister of Magic, under the leadership of Percy Weasley, she knew when something was going to happen.

She stopped a second to listen to what was going on, deep in thought. ' _Harry better watch out as Ron is going to be upset. Why he had to sleep with his best mates wife all because he couldn't have had kids I'll never know. Why I bloody well agreed to keep the affair silent too and why I told Granger that marrying Harry is good for House Potter since he divorced Ginny I must have been drunk! I think I shall have words with the pair of them when we get back to Grimmauld.'_

"You…you're leaving me?" Susan heard Ron splutter from the living room. Ron crying after he read the divorce papers Hermione had given him. "Fifteen years of marriage being thrown down the pan. All because I can't perform?"

"I'm sorry mate," Harry from the doorway. "I thought you would like to say goodbye to Rosie and Hugo before they move into Grimmauld Place."

Susan looked at him with a frown. ' _Kick a man while he's down why don't you. We are certainly going to have words now Mr!_ ' she thought, hoping Ron was not going to do anything stupid to Harry, like hitting him.

Ron turned around and saw Harry, the person who he thought was his best friend. He raised his fist, connecting with Harry's gut. Hermione ran over to Harry to comfort him. Harry frowned at her. Susan stood still in shock. ' _I hate it when I'm right. Harry deserved it though!'_

Harry confirmed her thoughts, rubbing the place where Ron had hit him. Hermione looked at him shocked. Harry looked at her, noticing the concern and shock on her face. "No, I'm serious Hermione, I did take his wife from him."

"Harry's right," Ron said, annoyed with him. "And to think that I stood with that Judas so many times. This is the thanks I get, I give up. You know, Ginny was right; I should never have slept with a Mudblood."

Susan turned sharply, her neck clicking at the speed she had turned. ' _I never thought I'd hear Ron Weasley call a Muggle-born that! His sister, the jury is out on but Ron? He has lost so much, I'm not surprised really. If only I had told him when I first found out about the two of them!'_

"Ron, I'm sorry that I slept with your wife, but I'm not sorry that we made those two miracles." Harry said, referring to Rose and Hugo. "Plus, it gives you the opportunity to share the rest of your life with the woman you have really loved for years.

"I know you had feelings for Parvati and I know you only married Hermione because I was stupid enough to fall for your sister, stupid because I didn't know she was going to be the school broomstick. That plus I was stupid not to admit my feelings for Hermione that is."

Susan looked back at Harry, shocked at what he had said. _'Give Ron some consideration Harry, you and Granger have effectively shafted him! Boy am I going to have words with you when we get home.'_

Harry, Susan, Hermione, Rose and Hugo left Red Heaven, Hermione taking her suitcase with her remaining possessions, leaving Ron to a bottle of Firewhiskey and his own thoughts.

 **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

 **17th April 2017**

The five of them arrived at Number 12, Susan still shocked and annoyed at the sensitivity, or lack thereof, of both her consort, Harry, and his girlfriend (and mother of Rose and Hugo), Hermione Granger, and how they handled dealing with Hermione's ex-husband, Ron. She turned to the children and ushered them upstairs, promising to talk to them once she had dealt with Harry and Hermione.

She walked into the drawing room when she saw Harry and Hermione kissing. She coughed to get their attention, eventually gaining it.

"You alright Susan? You look annoyed." Harry said, walking over to her. Susan sat down and turned away from him, anger at the pair showing on her face.

"Alright? ALRIGHT? I cannot believe the two of you. Between the two of you, you may have drove your former best friend to drink." Susan said, the annoyance showing more. "Do you not remember what I said to you when I found out about you two? I said to you 'This is not a heat of the moment mistake, this is a calculated long term affair with little regard for your spouses.' And you ignored me by carrying-"

Harry decided to interrupt Susan at that point. "That may be the case Susan, but Ginny cheated on me first! Surely I-"

"That may be the case Potter, but two wrongs don't make a right." Susan said, cutting in. "I am willing to bet that Ron is getting pissed now, and to be honest with you, I honestly wouldn't be surprised! If it wasn't for the death of Sirius and Aunt Amelia, I would be glad not to be in any kind of relationship with you, betrothal or no betrothal!" Susan sighed. Annoyed and fed up, she stormed out of the room, intent on moving her clothes to the guest room where she would sleep for the next few weeks.

-Confessions-

Based on characters and themes introduced in the Harry Potter series by JK. The Original Authors rights are respected.

The next "Confessions" series poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 22nd April 2016. Just click Like to "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

Please remember to review as it means that I can improve my stories…thanks


End file.
